headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Planet of the Apes: The Legacy
"The Legacy" is the fifth episode of season one of the science fiction action television series Planet of the Apes, which is loosely based on the popular 1960s film series produced by Arthur P. Jacobs. The episode was directed by Bernard McEveety and written by Robert Hamner. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 11th, 1974. In this episode, Alan Virdon and Peter Burke discover a holographic message from scientists from their own time, which might help them find out what happened to their world, while they are exploring the ruins of a city. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc two of the Planet of the Apes: The Complete TV Series DVD collection. * This episode is production code number: B-504. * This episode was included as the second half of the television movie The Forgotten City of the Planet of the Apes, which also included "The Gladiators" and was broadcast in 1981. * The story from this episode was adapted into Planet of the Apes #3: Journey Into Terror by George Alec Effinger. * This is the first episode of Planet of the Apes directed by Bernard McEveety. He also directs episode 1x12, "The Cure". * This is the only episode of Planet of the Apes written by Robert Hamner. * Actor Nick Dimitri is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * As a child actor, Jackie Earle Haley is best known for playing Kelly Leak in The Bad News Bears and it's sequels, The Bad News Bears in Breaking Training and The Bad News Bears Go to Japan. As an adult, he will be known for playing the assassin Guerrero on Human Target as well as his work in films such as Watchmen, A Nightmare on Elm Street and Dark Shadows. * This is the only episode of Planet of the Apes guest-starring actress Zina Bethune. She has appeared on many different single episodes of other TV shows including Gunsmoke, Emergency!, CHiPs, The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries and Police Story (among others). Quotes * Pete Burke: You're very hard to please. You don't like being on the run with a fair chance of being killed by Urko? * Galen: I would like a couple of minutes to think that over before I answer. * Alan Virdon: What about the excitement and stimulation we provide? All the fun things you've learned? * Galen: I have learned that life is made up of a series of hills that I get to climb up so I can climb down. * Alan Virdon: I know exactly how to figure out what's on the other side of that hill. * Pete Burke: It's marvelous how you figure these things out. .... * Councilor Zaius: Are you planning on beating the prisoner again? * General Urko: If necessary. * Councilor Zaius: You'll kill him. * General Urko: If necessary. .... * Galen: Could Man ever have known so much and done so little with it? See also External Links * * * * * *